halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:God Modding
Overview Now people, i remember last time i opened a forum like this, it ended up with someone being banned for a month. No fingers are going to be pointed. Anyhoo, this time i'm not going to be a politician and fight uselessly to the death of some minor argument. I'm going to be kind and votes will be unofficial. Then from this Ajax, H*bad and any other admins can put it into action, if they agree amoung themselves. Now as for the God Modding, well i think we all know what the crime is, but if you don't then here's the loadown: GMing is when someone makes an article, which is unrealistic to its time, over advantaged and under disadvantaged. This has been a larger problem in the past but i'm sure those small annoying articles are still there. So basically these things need to be done, maybe as a colaberation from the community: *Guide about and preventing GM *Template message to state that this page is God Modded. The NCF one is too vague for some articles. *A message and help system for people who have created a GM article. Anything else can be added, after all we're all one community (as that person realised in exile), so this is for everyone. This time i'm going to fight (nicely and humainly) until action is taken. I won't follow the path of that banned person and die in crippled heap of jelly by a planet size Jelly Anti-Matter Particle Converter Beam. That right there was a peice of GM. Another example is like an Anti-Geo Nuclear Plasma Pulse Cannon, which is the size of an i-pod nano. Sweet but GM. So hopefully you guys are clearer on what i'm getting at here and hopefully something, useful and constructive will happen. And hopefully that silly user won't get banned again (:P) What do you think: The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 17:40, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Comments Many of the Templates seem to have quotes from Halo on them (i.e. Non Canon-Friendly: "The Great Journey shall not be postponed"-Prophet of Truth) Anyway, I've got the perfect Halo quote for a godmodding template: "See this look, it's terror!" -UNSC Marine, upon seeing a Scarab in Metropolis on Halo 2. SPARTAN 119 01:04, 14 May 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 I like it that. Its a pretty good idea to put quotes on them. Maybe the first thing we can do is make a list of quotes for the template and then vote on which one's the best? Here's my idea to kick it off too; "This thing's really starting TO PISS ME OFF!" -UNSC Marine, while fighting the Covenant in Outskirts on Halo 2. What do other people think? The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 16:59, 14 May 2008 (UTC) How about this one: "Well, I don't care if it's God's own personal anti-son-of-a-bitch machine, or a giant hula hoop, we're not gonna let 'em have it!". Classic. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 19:40, 14 May 2008 (UTC) OMG LOMI, i love you! That's amazing. I think we're going to use that one. Actually wait we may need to edit it because of language and offensiveness! But how about no: the world needs more contraversy! Yeha that one actually works really well beacuse it says "god" in it, and it actually has an example of GM! Lets go for that one. Now i'll wait for more ideas but for now that's the winner by my standards! The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 18:43, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Thank you, thank you. I couldn't resist that one, even though the swearing doesn't make it my favorite. But, it fits perfectly, as it includes god-modding and stupidity in it, then says we won't let them have it. Perfecto, says me --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:51, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::: I agree; you nailed it! The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 19:07, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Ok people i've left this ofr a while. Nobody else has adding anything but if you want to then please do. I'll make a prototype tempalte for god modded articles and if anyone else has a tempalte idea or prototype then please add them. More the merrier. I'll post it soon: The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 16:02, 19 May 2008 (UTC) I pretty much agree with making the whole template. I would also suggest for you to make, before I even consider wanting to make it permanent I want these objectives done: *1-First the template must be made, but unofficial must be placed in large text at the top. *2-A policy page must be created, a really well written one, and it must be placed in a subpage on the authors userpage. The author is the one that starts up the page. *3-A one to two preliminary sentence stating about God-modding being against rules. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Ok but what do you mean about the last thing you said (number 3). I can do everythign else. Thanks for the heads up. Also LOMI, i'll use your phrase about the hula hoop! The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 12:01, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for taking the quote, and H*Bad means that he wants you to, at the beginning of the template (after the quote), give a sentence that says that God-modding is against the rules, or some such thing. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:36, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :Maybe I can provide some kind of image reflecting on God Modding... I got some pictures waiting to be used... 14:52, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Cool, LOMI makes the quote, i make the template and Subtank makes the picture. Sorted then. Oh and i understand H*Bad now. I was goign to do that anyway! The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 18:09, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah...heh sorry. When I wrote what I said it was very late at night so everything I said made sense in my head, but not on paper...or on the website. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Oh well. Accension do you have the pics then? The sooner i get them the sooner i can make the tempalte. The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 08:40, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Got two for now but haven't uploaded them yet. I'm changing some of the textures and probably be done with them by tomorrow. 09:29, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ok cool, thansk for the help. BTW when will Subtank be back because we need to sort out the CN-PTI alliance. Back to the template though, i'm goign to make an official tempalte, which says on it that whatever content is on this page is unofficial. We can put that on some project pages, a guide to making good fanon (which we can sort out after GM) and on people's sandboxes. Here is is: I'll put this at the top of the page and so you'll know that everything in that page is unofficial. This page will be in my namespace and the guide will also be here (or in someone elses, we'll sort that out later). What do you think? The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 10:11, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Subtank will be here somewhere around June. She said probably around 2nd-4th of June. Anyways, the pics are almost ready. I'll load them up tomorrow. On the template, no comment... 10:38, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Damn. I wanted "That dog you killed, had a puppy!" or "I know that one, that was Bob!" K h40 13:31, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Ummm... ok, what are you talking about may i ask? The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 15:42, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Here's the template. Hey Subby, you know those pics, which you sent me? Well i couldn't load them up for some reason, so could you put the spike grenade one on the left of the template please? Here's the link: Template:God Modding. As for the template, itself, here you are: Hope you like it! Any comments on it are needed so i can make adjustments. Thanks to all that have helped: Okay now you need an unofficial policy page under your subpage. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Ok thanks. BTW, did you take off the unofficial template from the GM template? Does that mean that the GM template is official? Also Subby, can you put those pics on? I'll try myself, tonight but if not; can you put them on? That pictures PERFECT for god-modding. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:10, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Groovy.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 15:26, 24 May 2008 (UTC) I know. There are going to be some minor edits to it but Subby did a great job with the pick! He's amazing at that kind of stuff: choosing the right picture for the right job! Now any suggestions on the guidlines page? :Um...You do know that Subtank is a ''she right?--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 17:25, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Yeh but she's been taken over by Accension, who i think is a male. I call him Subby so i don't confuse my small brain! I don't think anyone felt my presence yesterday... I AM BACK!!! Ajax was the first to notice my return (Thx to him on our discussion XD). Ascension will still be here though (And he's thinking of making an account...) Oh well, cheers to all!! 19:00, 25 May 2008 (UTC) What for? :No answer to your question. Anyways, out of the topic: Is CN still interested with PTI? 15:21, 26 May 2008 (UTC) I've sent you a message, subby. About this i'm going to create the unofficial help page, soon. Once i've done the first draft can anyone else make appropiate edits and then note what the've put on its talk page. If anyone wants to drastically change it then say so first and let the community discuss before making the edit. Thanks, the page will be this: Halo Fanon:God Modding. :What message? I checked my mail and talk page and found nothing... or are you just planning about sending it? 16:00, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Read right at the bottom of your talk page! Oh.......that thing......ah......ok...... Go ahead...got amnesia yesterday...and today 16:51, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Fair enough. Are you goign to look at my story preview? I'd be really happy =D Finished That's it people, i've done it. I fell horribly last time trying to sort this issue out and now i've been more patient and kinder to people, and look how far i've gone! Here's the link: Halo Fanon:God Modding. Hope you enjoy, i've made it quite funny to lighten up the topic! If you have any issues then don't use the forums on the talk page, discuss it here! And thats another thing; i've really put a lot of work into this and i've spent a while tweaking code and language to make it the best help pge ever! So because of this if you have any ways of changing it, excpet from spelling, then '''don't edit the page unless we've discussed it first, here!' This may sound authorititive, but when you've put hours of work into something and gone that extra mile to make it better for the communtiy then you'll be pretty pissed if someone mucks it up! That's not to say don't request any changes, its a working progres so please tell me what you think. Finally my plan to make this site better by enforcing new policies, is working! Thanks to all that have helped and enjoy! Woooooow...... that was awesome! I believe it will be approved. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:24, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks it took me hours! May that template never be placed upon one of my pages. :P -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:42, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Well it depends! :P You don't make a GM'd article then we won't have to! I need some confirmation on whether this is goign to be the official thing? Hello admins? The Cabal Has Spoken The inner circle of evil has spoken. God Modding is, under the NCF umbrella. Your ceaseless war against forerunner mutated spartans capable of deflecting spartan lasers with thier minds has paid off. God modding is now, outlawed, much like NCF stuff. You think you find something god modded, throw up the template, explain it on the talk page. But what about the guide? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:35, 5 June 2008 (UTC) I'm guessing the rules within the guide still plays a role......never thought a new user would cause so much problems in just four days... 14:42, 5 June 2008 (UTC) What? Oh well, at least my hard work paid off. Now on to the next part of my HF revolutionising campaign (for the good)! New addition to GM page A modified version of th how godmodded is your character test on O'malley's Fanon For Noobs. You're article is godmodded if: # It's bigger than the biggest specified ship. (40% GM) # More powerful than the most powerful ship. (50% GM) #Can change sizes. (45% GM) # Can smash a Spartan. (25% GM, exceptions: vehicle, aircraft or ship) # Can read minds. (55% GM) # Can go faster than the speed of light outside of slipspace. (45% GM) # Stronger than a brute (35%GM) or hunter (45% GM) or even Drinol. (55% GM) # Magical. (75% GM) # Can take a planet on its own. (85% GM) # Invincible. (100% GM) # Stronger than the strongest specified whatever it is. (45% GM) # 6 different weapons attached. (50% GM, 5% GM for aircraft exception: ships) # Only few were made (45% GM) # Titanium (15% GM for anything thats not a ship, vehicle or aircraft # Light, yet heavily armed (25% GM) # Lasers (50% GM exceptions: post 2553 ships, vehicles, aircraft) # Missiles (10% GM, exceptions: vehicles, aircraft, ships) # Hovers (25% GM, exception: Covenant Vehicles) # Greater than the Covenant (55% GM, exception: Flood, Forerunner, Necros, Necros-era factions) # A large yet fast vehicle (65% GM) # Small, yet very powerful (60% GM) # Winged. (15% GM, exception: aircraft) # Huge (35% GM, definition of huge: characters: 3m+ tall, vehicles: 40m+ long, aircraft: 60m+ wingspan, ships: 6000m+ long) # Unseen for a while (35% GM) # Invisible (not active camo, I mean invisible) (90% GM) # Believed Immortal (70% GM) # Actually Immortal (100% GM) # Omniscient (200% GM) # Omnipresent (1000% GM) # Omnipotent (infinitely GM) # Believed a to be a deity (95% GM) # Actually is a deity (Yes, we have had one of these before, anyone remember "Precursus, Lord of the Universe") (infinitely GM) Now, to see how GM your article is: * 0-10% = Very good. * 10-25% = Good. * 25-35% = Realistic enough. * 35-40% = It's ok. * 40-50% = A bit off the top. * 50-75% = Needs to be adjusted, pronto! * 75-80% = Load of crap, needs help. * 80-90% = Needs serious help, and will probably be flamed by ALOT of users within two days of creation. * 90-100% = @$$F@#%W7F?$#!TD:<0M9!!! *beyond 100%: WTF, beyond godmodded, delete this piece of $#!7!!!!! Please give opinions These are good but there may need some additions. There are loads of things, which need to be covered in GM, and so i don't think that this is appropiate but nether the less a good idea. I think it's better and easier if the community decide how badly GM an article is. Otherwise it will get too confusing and arguments will occur. I'm saying no to it but lets see what everyone else says. Sorry but i think its too much hastle: